Flashers and lures are utilized in fishing to attract fish and to cause a fish to strike and become hooked. Flashers are generally attached to a fishing line distant from the hook between the hook and the fisherman's rod. Flashers function to cause lateral motion of a bait or lure as the flasher and the bait or lure are drawn through the water. Additionally, flashers often have shiny surfaces which attracts fish. Lures are attached to a fishing line together with the hook and, like flashers, are used to attract fish. Lures, like flashers, often have shiny surfaces to attract fish. Generally, both flashers and lures typically cause erratic movement of the line and lure when drawn through the water and, thereby mimic the movements of wounded fish.
Typically, flashers and lures include blades that spin when pulled through the water and which serve to attract fish. The blades are rotatably attached to the flasher or lure and thus are capable of free movement. This loose attachment of the blades increases the eccentric motion of the line and is believed to aid in attracting fish.
Based on his experience in fishing, the present inventor believes that such eccentric motion of a line, not only is not necessary to attract fish, but also causes excessive drag on the line when the line is drawn through the water. Therefore, a significant need exists for a flasher and lure that creates a more streamlined path as it travels in the water.